Bring it on All or nothing: Choices
by Harri B
Summary: It's the start of a new school week after the Rihanna TV Comp. Britney begins to fit in.When a tragic accident occurs,Can Britney stay at Crenshaw,Will she give up on cheerleading? Will her and Jesse be able to survive this?
1. Back to school again

Disclaimer: Bring it on All or nothing doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Anyone not mentioned in the movie belongs to me, so please obtain my permission before use.

A\N: This is my first bring it on: all or nothing fanfic. Please review. Thanks to the most wonderful beta ever, Bow and Archer girl and this chapter is dedicated to you.

_Britney Allen's house, Crenshaw Heights_

I strolled into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie." Said mom

"Morning." I replied

"Looking forward to school?" She asked

"Yeah, the computers that we won are being delivered today." I said pouring some orange juice into a cup

"That's fantastic sweetie," She said "Anyway I have to go catch my flight to Maine."

"Have a safe journey." I said

"See you on friday." Said mom

"Bye." I said watching my mom walk out of the door pulling the suitcase behind her.

_Crenshaw Heights High School_

I walked in to school and went through my daily rountine of airport security

"Britney!" Called a voice

I spun around to find Kerrisha standing there.

"Hey!" I said walking over with a wide smile

"Hey girl," She looked at the computers being delivered "They are going to make a lot of difference to us."

"Yeah." I said

"Espically thanks to you." Said Leti coming up behind Kerrisha

"I didn't do anything." I admitted

"We were good," Said Camille "But I never listened and until you came along we had never won anything. You made me listen, you showed me and the team that we were as good as other teams, that we could compete with those fancy white people, plus you made a choice. You gave up being a Pacific Vista Pirate and you became a Crenshaw Heights Warrior. Thank you."

"Your welcome." I said smiling

"There is a new compettion coming up." Said Kerrisha

"Are we going to enter?" Asked Leti looking expectantly at Camille

She smiled. "Why the hell not?!"

"OKAY!" I said, really obnoxiously

"We so need to work on that." Said Leti a smile tugging the corners of her mouth.

"Plus your clothes," Said Camille "Sorry Britney, but you still look like a Barbie doll."

"What do you suggest?" I asked with a hint of suspicon in my voice

"Well," Said Kerrisha "There is no cheerleading pratice today, so how about we take her shopping?" She looked at Leti and Camille.

"Yeah." Chorused Leti and Camille

"Should I be worried?" I asked

"No, of course not." Said Leti, not at all convincing.

"Not until we dye your hair blue, anyway." Said Kerrisha

"Not funny!" I said laughing.

"Let's get to class." Said Camille

A\N: I hope you all liked, please review if you did and here is a preview of chapter 2.

"I can't wear that!" I exclaimed in horror

"Why not?" Asked Camille

"Because it's school and not a biker's bar."

"Girl," Said Leti "Listen to us, it's out the door with the old Britney and in the door with the new, hot, sexy Britney. Trust me, wait until Jesse sees you. That boy will not be able to breathe."

"O.K." I said giving in, but the butterflies in my stomach did not settle.

A\N: Please review if you liked.


	2. The new guy

**Disclaimer: Bring it on: All or N****othing doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Anyone not mentioned in the movie belongs to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: ****Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I'm sorry I've taken so long to update!!!!!!!!! At the end will be a preview of chapter 3. Also happy holidays and have a fantastic new year!!!!!!!!!**

_Shopping Mall,_

"I can't wear that!" I exclaimed in horror

"Why not?" Asked Camille

"Because it's school, not a biker's bar."

"Girl," Said Leti "Listen to us; it's out the door with the old Britney and in the door with the new, hot, sexy Britney. Trust me, wait until Jesse sees you. That boy will not be able to breathe."

"O.K." I said giving in, but the butterflies in my stomach did not settle.

_The next morning,_

I walked into Crenshaw Heights and got a load of guy's wolf-whistling me and people staring at me. I looked down at my outfit still uncomfortable with the leather trousers. A shadow fell across me and I looked up to see Leti, Kerrisha and Camille standing there.

"Damn girl, you look hot," Kerrisha said eyeing me with a satisfied smile.

"I don't feel comfortable wearing this," I admitted.

"Let me guess... you have another outfit in your bag?," Camille said rolling her eyes

"Yes," I admitted.

Suddenly someone slapped my butt. I spun around to find Tyson and Jesse standing there.

"Britney?!" Jesse asked shocked.

"Hey," I said grinning.

"You look different," he quietly said looking thoroughly at my outfit.

"Jesse, your girl looks hot," Tyson said eyeing me up and down.

"Tyson!" Jesse snapped angrily with a slicing glare.

"What?" he asked. "I'm only telling the truth."

"I'll be right back," I said rushing off.

_Jesse's POV_

"You see what you guys did?" Leti asked

"No," Tyson and I both said.

A boy approached the group. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Tyson asked absently.

"Do you know where I can find Britney Allen? He asked.

I stared at him and wondered why he was interested in Britney.

"Why?" Leti asked.

"It's none of our business," Camille said. "She should be back in five minutes," she said to the boy.

_Britney's POV,_

Five minutes later I walked back over to the group.

"Britney, you have a visitor," Kerrisha said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Hi Britney, miss me?" the boy asked.

A moment passed before I threw my arms around the guy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Dad got a transfer, pulled me out of school and put me here. I knew you go here, so here I am. You look good Britney," the boy said smiling and touching my arm which received daggers off Jesse.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Kerrisha asked, eyeing the boy greedily.

"Everybody, this is one of my best friends, Ethan. Ethan, this is Camille, Leti, Kerrisha, Tyson and my boyfriend, Jesse," I said.

"We're on the cheerleading team," Kerrisha said.

"I cheerlead too," Ethan said smiling.

"You should come to tryouts," Leti said.

"I will, thank you," Ethan said.

"So, what class do you have first?" I asked smiling.

"I don't know, I have to find the office first. Not actually sure where that is though." Ethan said.

"I can show you where that is," I said.

"O.k. it was nice to meet you all, see you at tryouts," he said.

"See you guys later," I said walking off with Ethan.

_Jesse's POV,_

"Jesse man, he's moving in on your girl," Tyson said.

"There just friends," I said watching the corridor where my girlfriend and that jerk had walked down together.

"Pretty damn close friends," Tyson said throwing a glance at me and walking off.

**A\N: I hope you guys enjoyed and here is the preview of chapter 3.**

"No, you have to be wrong," I said glancing at the principal.

"I'm so sorry Miss Allen," the principal said.

I burst into tears.

**A\N: So why is Britney crying? Hit the review button for the next chapter! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAVE A FANTASTIC NEW YEAR!**


End file.
